pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Unfezant
Ash's Unfezant is the first Pokémon that Ash obtained in the Unova region. Biography Pidove was caught soon after Ash began traveling in Unova in Enter Iris and Axew. Ash tried to catch another Pidove beforehand, but the rest of the flock attacked him and Pikachu and flew away, leaving this particular Pidove pecking at the ground. She proved herself to be a strong battler, holding her own against Pikachu before being knocked out by his Thunderbolt and caught by Ash. Pidove was then sent out in an attempt to rescue Pikachu and Iris' Axew from Team Rocket. However, it was easily defeated by Jessie and her newly-caught Woobat. Pidove has mainly used by Ash to search for other Pokémon, as seen when she was used to find two wild Darumaka in Saving Darmanitan From the Bell! and a wild Snivy in Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!. She played a major role in Snivy's capture, as she was unaffected by Snivy's Attract because of being of the same gender. Pidove was used against Trip's Frillish in BW010: A Rival Battle for Club Champ!. She was quickly defeated by Frillish's Water Pulse. She was later sent to Professor Juniper's lab in BW018 to make room for Ash's Sewaddle, but was returned to his party in BW021. In A Venipede Stampede!, she helped clear out a swarm of Venipede from the Castelia City. She was nearly hit by a Sludge Bomb, but was saved by Trip's Tranquill. She then cleared a few more Venipede and suddenly evolved into a Tranquill. As of Battling for the Love of Bug-Types!, Tranquill was sent back to Professor Juniper's lab while Swadloon stayed on Ash's team but later in BW039: Archeops In The Modern World! Ash Brought it back to help a revived Archen learn how to fly in the air. It was then seen again in BW057: Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita! where it helped search for Ash's Scraggy, Iris' Axew, and Katharine's Gothitaatnight. In An Amazing Aerial Battle!, Tranquill appears for Ash's Gym battle with Skyla, he used her to defeat Skyla's Swoobat after it beat Ash's Krokorok. It then Battled Skyla's Unfezant and was knocked to near fainting but Ash switched her for Pikachu. After Pikachu was defeated by Swanna, Ash used Tranquill again but she nearly lost, however Tranquill evolved into Unfezant and learned Aerial Ace, beating Swanna and winning Ash the Jet Badge. In BW085: Rocking the Virbank Gym! (Part 1), Unfezant was used in a Gym battle against Roxie's Koffing and just like Boldore, got knocked out. Known Moves In the games Mystery Egg event A Japanese event in December 2010 and at Toys R Us in the United States in May 2011 randomly distributed in-game representations of Cilan's Pansage, Ash's Pidove and Iris' Axew. Pidove is always female and has the ability Super Luck. Gallery Ash's_Mamepato.PNG|Unfezant as a Pidove 250px-Ash_Mamepato_Pre.png|As a Pidove Ash_Mamepato.PNG|As a Pidove Mamepato_Air_Cutter.png|As a Pidove using Air Cutter 200px-Mamepato_Quick_Attack.png|As a Pidove using Quick Attack Tranquill_Gust.png|As a Tranquill using Gust Ash_Tranquill_Air_Cutter.png|As a Tranquill using Air Cutter Trivia *Unfezant's ability was revealed in a giveaway of eggs containing the three main character's Pokémon. *Unfezant is the first Pokémon Ash caught in the Unova region. *Unfezant is Ash's first Unova Pokémon to evolve. *Unfezant is one of the few flying type Pokémon caught by Ash at the beginning of his journey, with the others being Starly, Pidgeotto and Noctowl, and Taillow. *Unfezant is Ash's first Unova female Pokemon, with the other being Snivy. *Unfezant is the first of Ash's Pokémon to be sent to a lab other than Professor Oak's, it was sent to Professor Juniper instead. *Unfezant is Ash's first fully evolved Unova Pokemon. *Unfezant is the third Pokémon of Ash to evolve during a Gym battle. The others are Ash's Leavanny and Ash's Boldore. *Despite being Ash's first Unova Pokemon, it make its Gym debut at Ash's sixth Gym battle(Mistralton Gym). Category:Female Pokémon Category:Normal Pokémon